


Can't Turn Away

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between two powerhouses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



"I hate you," Ares told her as his hands ran down her hips. "You turned from me, left my worship, seeking peace and forgiveness." He finished his words with a searing kiss, one that he thought to dominate.

Only, as in everything, Xena pushed back, claiming the dominance for herself. She locked her hands around his shoulders, holding him there, until she decided the kiss was over.

"And yet here we are, Ares," she breathed. "You can't say no to me any more than I can truly turn my back on you."

Truth such as that demanded more than kisses.


End file.
